


Царевна-лягушка

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: В некотором царстве, тихом государстве [6]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: по отрывку из народной русской сказки
Series: В некотором царстве, тихом государстве [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836085
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Царевна-лягушка

В некотором царстве, управляемом генералами государстве, жила капитан охотников на троллей Сигрюн. Весело жила, по горам со своим отрядом бегала, гигантов уничтожала.

Приплыл однажды в ее город мудрый старец, и говорит:

— Набери-ка ты себе команду, да поезжай в Тихий мир, по хитрому плану себе и нам денег заработать. Только бюджет небольшой, своих соплеменников с собой не зови, они на такие гроши не согласятся.

— Где же я найду тех, кто за бесплатно трудиться будет? — почесала в затылке Сигрюн.

— А ты возьми лук, выйди на крыльцо, да пусти стрелы в разные стороны. Куда упадут — там твои товарищи, — подсказал старец.

— Совсем ты плох стал, да? — невежливо спросила Сигрюн.

— Это заговоренный лук, бестолочь, — рассердился старец. — У меня полно компромата на здешнего мага. Пошла на крыльцо!

Сделала Сигрюн, как велено. Выстрелила она дуплетом на восток — попала стрела в трактор. Обрадовалась его механик и пошла в команду скальдом и водителем, и кузена-мага с собой прихватила.

Выстрелила Сигрюн на юг — упала стрела на фермерское подворье, подобрал ее врач, повар и на все руки мастер в одном лице без единого образования и рекомендательного письма.

Выстрелила на запад и попала в ящик с консервами.

— Колчан пуст! — объявила она и увидела какого-то невысокого шведа, небрежно помахивающего недостающей стрелой. — А ты еще кто?

— Я по знакомству, — небрежно бросил тот. — Когда выезжаем?


End file.
